


Hell's Bells

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex had some wild party days, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Angst, Mild Drama, Mild Sexual Humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara is inadvertently exposed to Periwinkle Kryptonite by Lena, and ends up quite a bit blitzed, as they say, since it makes her both stoned and drunk.Thankfully, Alex does manage to save the day.





	Hell's Bells

The first indication that maybe something bad was happening was when Kara started giggling. Lena looked down at the bracelet she had given Kara. The dull violet stone in the middle glowed while it was on Kara's arm. 

Only one thing glowed near Supergirl, Kryptonite.  
Lena gulped. “Kara, I think I made a mistake.”  
Kara giggled. “No, no. I like the fact you proposed marriage to me!”  
Lena groaned. “That's not what I did.” 

Kara grinned. “I'm messing with you, Lena! Look at me, I'm Supergirl! I can mess with people.”  
Then she started laughing.

Lena groaned. This was not shaping up to be her best day.  
“Kara, uh, I don't know how this is affecting you, but you seem a bit off.” Lena spoke.

“I'm high! No, really, I totally know what it's like now. It's amazing.” Kara grinned. Then she added. “Oh, and maybe a bit drunk too. Oh, man, Alex is going to be so mad you got me stoned and drunk!” She burst out laughing again.

Lena sighed and looked over at her phone, which was on the table near her. “Kara let me talk to Alex, and we can fix this.” 

“No, no. I'm totally fine, officer! I mean, I know what it's like to be shit-faced now!” Kara grinned. “Hehe. I swore! Supergirl swore!” 

“Great, Alex is going to kill me.” Lena groaned.

“Don't be such a buzz-kill.” Kara frowned.  
Lena gulped slightly, she really didn't want to antagonize someone who seemed to be showing no inhibitions.

Kara then smiled. “It's okay! You can totally call Alex over! I mean, not to fix me, of course! I mean to have a threesome!” She giggled.

Lena groaned at the terrible joke she was hoping Kara was making.  
“I'm sorry, dear, but I left my banjo at my other house.” Lena sighed.  
Kara grinned. “No, no, it's not like that, if we both have sex with you, silly. It's only weird...wait, why am I explaining that to you. You're silly, Lena.”  
She stood up. “I'm going to go and talk to Alex on my own. I'm not blind-drunk! I can totally fly.” 

Lena winced at the potential for disaster Kara could cause. A rogue comet crashing into the city would do less damage. 

“Stay here, please, and let me get Alex over here.” Lena sighed.

“Okay, okay.” Kara chuckled and sat back down on the couch.  
Lena sighed and picked up the phone.

&^&

Alex grumbled as she walked into Lena's apartment. Kara giggled. “Hi, Alex! I'm high as balls right now. I think that's the expression! You know what I mean. Also, I'm totally drunk. Like, woooooo.” 

Alex's left eye twitched, and she knew she was going to have an aneurism over this. Hopefully a minor one.  
Lena groaned. “Help me. Your sister apparently does not react well to violet Kryptonite.” 

Alex groaned. “Freaking Periwinkle Kryptonite. Makes a Kryptonian lose all inhibitions and act basically drunk and stoned, and who knows what else.”

Kara grinned. “That's why I made my joke about a threesome earlier, Alex!”  
Lena groaned and literally face-palmed.  
Alex grumbled. “Lena...”

“Look, let's just take care of this. Give me the bracelet, Kara.” Alex sighed.

Kara frowned. “No, I want to be high! I want to be happy! I like this! Don't make me an angry drunk! You wouldn't like that.” 

Alex groaned. Kara with no inhibitions was going to be far dangerous than anything she could think of. Red Kryptonite may have made her angry, and gave her no filter, but she knew even on Red Kryptonite, Kara would not kill.  
With no inhibitions at all, Kara most certainly could kill if she decided to. That's why Alex knew she had to do something rash. 

Alex took a deep breath. “Kara, I know you won't believe me, but we found a message relayed to us by Mon-El.”  
Kara grinned. “Oh boy! Does he say he wants a threesome with me and Lena?” 

Alex groaned, Kara totally wasn't wrong, he would have made that joke in this situation.  
“Kara, please, I need you to believe me, I would never hurt you or do anything that would harm you.” Alex sighed.

“I know, Alex. I'm high and drunk, not crazy.” Kara giggled.

Lena took a deep breath, and Alex spoke. “Let's see about that threesome.”  
Lena's eyes bulged out of her head, and then she realized what Alex was doing. “You're right, Alex.” 

Kara grinned madly. “Oh, boy! This will be great!” 

She got up and walked towards the bedroom. Alex and Lena walked after her.  
Kara sat down on the bed, and grinned. “Okay, Lena, you sit next to me on this side, and then Alex sits next to me on this side.” She pointed to two different sides. 

Alex sat down on her left side, next to the bracelet, and hoped Lena could distract Kara long enough.  
If this didn't work out right, there could be tears and possibly sodomy. Neither one of which she was prepared for. She really wished Kara didn't ask her what going in dry meant, she honestly could have lived her whole life without knowing what Lena wanted Kara to do to her.

Lena kissed Kara as she sat down, and Kara melted into the kiss. Being under the influence of one of the strangest types of Kryptonite was at the very least helping Lena's idea. 

Lena pulled Kara towards her, and Alex grabbed the bracelet and pulled it apart with her admittedly adrenaline fueled rush of strength.  
Kara didn't focus on it until Alex carried the Periwinkle Kryptonite away from Kara.  
Then as the effects faded, Kara yelped. She stumbled backwards and up. 

“Oh, man. Thank you, Alex, I am so glad that's over with. I never want to be exposed to that again.” Kara groaned.  
Lena sighed. “I am so sorry, honey.” 

Kara nodded. “It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose.”  
Alex sighed. “Where the hell did you get the stone anyhow?”  
“I had it custom made, I thought Kara would like a gift! I didn't expect it to make her drunk and stoned!” Lena groaned.

Alex sighed. “I'm not that upset, honestly, I just, I don't exactly expect you to call me, Lena and tell me, 'Help, Kara's stoned out of her gourd.”

Kara groaned. “At least Lena got you here.”  
Alex nodded. “Which I am very glad for.”

&^&

The next day, Kara was looking around Alex's lab she barely spent time in, and said, startling Alex. “I am so sorry about the whole threesome thing.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Kara, in the grand scheme of things, it was not the weirdest thing I've ever seen or been involved in. Besides, nothing happened, and I can live comfortably knowing I did not have to see your fist anywhere besides where it should be at all times.”

Kara winced. “Okay, I know that was a bit bad of me to ask you, but still. I didn't know at the time.”

“Why couldn't you just ask me simpler things, like, 'Hey, Alex, what's tossing the salad mean?” Alex groaned.

Kara chuckled. “Okay, I can see the awkwardness, but hey, I wasn't myself last night, and you and Lena got me out of my stoned drunken mess.” 

Alex nodded. “I'm very glad we managed to do that, too, Kara. You can be a bit scary with no inhibition.” 

“Yeah, I know, and I don't like seeing that side of things. I just never thought I'd be exposed to Periwinkle Kryptonite. I really didn't need to go all 420 Blaze It and stuff.” Kara groaned.  
“What has Winn been showing you on the internet?” Alex grinned.

She hugged Kara. “Don't worry about it, though, Kara. I'll always be here to get you out of any situation.”  
“Thank you, hey at least I know now what it was like during your party days!” Kara grinned.

Alex smiled. “Kara, you did not do any Cocaine.”  
“Alex!” Kara gasped.  
Alex smirked. “Oh, Kara."”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can see Alex totally trying to distract Kara like she did in this story.  
> You really can't blame her either.
> 
> And yeah, that's what Periwinkle Kryptonite does.


End file.
